Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words will always hurt
by puppy32482
Summary: Austin finds himself living next door to Ally, the girl who he has bullied along with the rest of her class just because they are different (faces an issue that many people duck if you don't like don't read)
1. The way it began

**This will be a Auslly story but it will face an issue very close to my heart. Most of the OC's will be based on real people who I don't own I don't own Austin and Ally either I hope you enjoy**

**Puppy3248**

Austin's POV

I am Austin Moon I live in Miami, Florida with my happily married parents, I have great friends who share almost all my intrests. At School i'm a bit of a bad boy, me and my friends disrupt classes and make fun of other students especially the ones from Mrs K's 'special needs group' or as we call it the retard group I mean it's not like they have feelings.

My life went on as normal until one day, it started like any other I woke up pulled on some jeans, a t-shirt and my favorite trainers and ran downstairs where my Mum had made pancakes, I gobbled them down and left the house. When I got to School my friends Dallas and Brad were waiting for me ,we stood for a little while chatting then the retard group came in we did what we would normally do we threw rubbish and shouted insults they just looked at eachother and walked on hurridly. I spotted Dez, we used to be friends until until Dez was put in the retard group because he had 'confidence issues' now he's all sensetive and has new friends he was walking with a Latina girl in a wheelchair called Trish and a petite brunette who was named Ally, Dallas threw a can it cut Ally's arm she tried to run, when she runs her hands flap to the sides. Ally suddenly lost her balance and fell on the hard floor, Dez rushed to help her up ,he put his arm round her shoulder and walked her to Mrs K's room swiftly followed by Trish.

That afternoon we had P.E. but we had to share the gym with Mrs K's group it was the first time I'd seen them do P.E. so i was intruged to see what would happen. They were all stood in a circle throwing a soft ball to eachother then Mrs K got out a basket ball the group began to throw it around the circle until it got to Ally she closed her eyes held her hands out and the boy next to her threw it, she caught the ball and the whole of Mrs K's group swarmed around her giving her hugs and congratulating her Mrs K beckoned and the class went out of the gym.

At home I was just in my room playing my guitar when my Mum yelled "Austin get down here we have to talk to you" I sighed and got up then trudged down the stairs my Mum was beaming and my Dad looked like a child at christmas "hoeny we won a competiotion to spend 2 years travelling around the world" my Mum squealed "that's great! when are we going?" I said with a hint of exitement in my voice "Austin sweetie... we can't take you with us so we have got you a flat and a job at a local orphanage!" I groaned seriously spending 2 years alone... working at an orphanage didn't sound like my idea of fun my Mum said "we're going in the morning so if you pack now we can get you settled before we leave" I went upstairs and packed all my stuff in bags and cases then staggered back down to meet my parents in the car,I fitted my stuff around me and my Dad drove off. The block of flats eventually came into veiw it was a bleak building with a wrap aroud balcony on each floor in front there was a fenced in garden that looked very well cared dad stopped the car and both my parents helped me with my bags the the lift, said their goodbyes and told me I was number 641 on floor 6, gave me my keys and left. When I got there I struggled to my front door and unlocked it I went in and looked around "well I guess this is home" I said to no one in paticular...

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter please reveiw!**


	2. Changing the course of my life

**Thankyou for the reveiws and sorry for the slow update my private writing project has taken up alot of time this week. **

**R5some: Trish is in a wheelchair so she is in Ally's class**

**Candy Lof: That's exactly what I thought for this chapter :)**

**Guest: I know it is cruel but it happens and it ruins peoples lives :( **

I looked around my new flat it was small but furnished there was a large living and dining room combined, there was arch leading to a kitchen and two doors leading to the little bathroom and my bedroom which had a double bed and a wardrobe. I was really tired so I lay down on the bed and went to sleep. The next morning I grabbed a ceral bar that my Mum had put in a box full of food, grabbed my School bag and walked out of the door. When I got to School my girlfriend was waiting for me, Kira is a year older than me and very pretty but we have nothing in common, we walk in together I kiss her goodbye and we go our sperate ways, her to drama me to citezenship. In class I sat with Brad the teacher announced our new project "class I know that you all see each other every day but how many of you really know your fellow students?, this project is about getting to know a partner who you have never really spoken to before i'll pick your pairs lets see Bernard and Chyna, Marcus and Cleo, Bonnie and Clyde, Brad and Angel, Austin and Ally, Dollie and Milo, i'll send round a booklet for you to do as homework go and arrange study times with your partners before the bell rings" she said. I wandered over to Ally and sat down "sup Freakson" I said rudely she simply didn't answer "so can we work at your place mines a bit of a mess" I said "yes we can I live on floor 6 of the Bal Moral block on in number 640" she mumbled "wait I live next door to you number 641" I groaned she was about to protest but the bell rang "see you later" I said as I left. Later that evening I knocked on Ally's door. When she opened it she stood there on the doorstep a mixing bowl full of chopped vegtables rested on her hip "right lets get this over and done with Blondie, you can stay for dinner if you like" she sighed and went back inside I followed her into a small kitchen very much like mine, the sheet was on the little table in the corner. I sat down and Ally went back to the stove "if your busy I could read the questions out" I mumbled, Ally nodded and I read out the first question "when were you born?" "June the 3rd" she whispered "August the 8th what is your middle name?" I questioned "Hope" she replied "promise you won't laugh" I said nervously "I promise" she giggled "mines Monica" Ally smiled and I moved on "best childhood memory?" I said "piano lessons with Mary Kay" Ally mumbled "first time I ate a pancake" I said proudly. Ally put the chicken salad she'd been making in front of me and sat down, we ate in silence I decided to break it that decision changed the course of my life forever...

**So what did you think please reveiw**

**Puppy32482**


	3. Bronze

**Authors note: sorry for the slow update my Young journalist team has been reporting at all hours recently and my other writing project has taken up all my other spare time, this chapter will be about a special moment in a childs life that for some people never happens.**

That one decision changed my life forever I decided to make converseation with the girl I made fun of. I coughed and began to speak "so Ally, what do you do in your spare time" "I enjoy music but I only perform for one person and she's... not around anymore" she murmered. There was a long pause before a scarlette phone that was hanging on the wall began to ring, Ally jumped up ,she picked up the reciver and began to speak "hello Balmoral block residents helpline what is the problem" she said in a clear and confident voice, there was a pause then Ally spoke again this time she sounded more worried "Gladys stay exactly where you are i'll fetch Tim from floor 4 to scare them off" Ally grabbed her coat from a hook in the corner and shoved on some slip on shoes. As she was leaving she yelled "stay here Blondie I won't be long" I heard the door close so I knew the coast was clear. I got up and went through to a small living room there were a few photographs, mostly of groups, but there was one of a little girl, obviously Ally holding a bronze medal with a smile like all her dreams had come true read: _Miami mini olympics 2006 3rd place. _In my old bedroom I also hung my medals but they were all gold and a few silver, I won a bronze once but I keep it in a memory box. My thoughts were inturrupted by Ally tapping my on the shoulder "why are you looking at my medal?" she whispered she obviously thought I would say something mean, I decided I wouldn't I was a guest in her home a place where she should feel safe. So I decided to question her about the medal "you look pretty happy there" I said with a faint smile, to my surprise she grinned "that was the first... and only medal I ever won that was one of the best moments of my life" she whispered happily. My thoughts were once again inturrupted by a large st bernard puppy bounding up to me, almost knocking me over "Zorba stop it Zorbie he's a... friend theres a good girl" Ally yelled the dog responded to her by rushing to her side. I laughed and she sat down on the sofa with the homework "but Ally im bored with homework can we watch a film?" I whined she rolled her eyes and picked 'the magic roundabout' my eyes lit up "how did you know? that's the best film EVER! "you seemed like a magic roundabout kinda guy" she chuckled and flopped back down on the sofa. By the film was finished we were both asleep but in the middle of the night and found that I had my arms round her, the strange thing was I liked being in that position so I went back to sleep...

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter please reveiw.**


	4. Falling for an outcast

**Authors note: Sorry for the slow update there has been a very rare heat wave in my town so we have spent every minute outside, the rain is back with a vengance now so I can update**

I woke up to the phone ringing, Ally wriggled out of my arms and went into the kitchen "what the new trainee is my neighbor... you want me to take him to work... but I have therapy" said Ally in a worried tone "it's fine motor today... I suppose he could wait in the waiting room... ok Aunt Joyce see you in an hour" Ally said sadly. I walked into the kitchen to quiz her on the phone conversation "what was all that about?" I said "you are the new trainee at the animal orphanage and I have to drive you to work" she murmured. I was goig to work at an animal orphanage and I had to go to therapy with Ally... how bad could it get. Ally went to her room and I went back to my flat to get changed, she met me on the balcony in jeans and a t shirt with a puppy on it. We began to walk down the street until we got to the doctors Ally walked inside and went into the doctor's office straight away. A little while later Ally emerged with a folder in her hands, Ally's phone began to went outside for a few minutes then came back in looking annoyed "my Aunt got the wrong shift we're on nights so we'd better get some sleep" she whispered. We walked back in silence to our respective flats and slept all day.

Later on at the Animal orphanage:

During my first few weeks at MKAO (Mary Kay's Animal orphanage) I got to see the real Ally Dawson the Ally who sang whatever she was doing the Ally who wouldn't give up on something however impossible it seemed that was the real Ally Dawson,at first I noticed nothing wrong until that night two weeks was bustling around the treatment room getting the eight o'clock feeding for the litter of orphaned kittens they were raising when I saw her arms and shoulders they were covered in bruises I gasped "Ally? is someone hurting you" "no I don't have anyone TO hurt me I'm just clumsy by nature" she chuckled then Ally bustled out of the room with the kittens phone rang around half past ten Ally answered it there was a pause then she slammed the phone down and sprang into action "Blondie get me a baby box out of the cupboard and meet me at the truck" she yelled after grabbing some paper work and a pet was then I realised I was beginging to fall for one of the outcasts, one of those people who never fit in, Ally was a perfectly normal girl give or take a few quirky foibles so why was she in Mrs K's group?


End file.
